Eulderna
:Eulderna is one of the most ancient races in Sierra Terre. Egoism and elitism dominate every thought behind actions of these perfectionists. They, are suitable to caster or hybrid classes as they are adept at magics and using magical devices. Euldernas have resistance to magic. The Eulderna (エウダーナ, eudāna) is a playable character race. Elitists of an ancient lineage. They are capable at many different trades, in particular those related to the mystic arts. Their heritage also grant them an innate resistance to raw magic. Euldernas are a balanced race. Players wanting to play more specialized mages should consider the Elea, Lich, or Fairy races. For other balanced characters, see Juere and Yerles. Strategies Eulderna start with balanced attributes, leaning towards Perception, Willpower, and Magic. They're the only playable race besides the Yerles to start with trained Literacy, giving them a head start to spellcasting. Added to this is their innate resistance to raw magic. The downside to such a balanced start is that they're the least optimal choice for a pure spellcaster, or a pure-anything class. They have lesser Mana values than other magic-oriented races, slightly higher Life, lesser growths in Magic and Learning, and their racial feat doesn't compare to the permanent and unique perks of the others. Instead, the Eulderna does much better as an hybrid mage class. Their superior Life and Constitution growths make them hardier than most spellcasters and better at using Shields and Medium Armor. Besides the aforementioned advantage of Literacy, trained Magic Device allows them to zap rods effectively once their MP runs out. Their Dexterity and Perception score facilitate picking up ranged combat, but they may branch onto melee as well. Joining the Mages' Guild could be useful to keep a constant Spell Stock, but it's not as essential as with other characters. Viable Classes The Eulderna's balanced stats make them a viable choice for almost every class build that intends to hybridize into spellcasting. However, there are some classes which benefit more immediately... ;Warmage :As mentioned before, the Eulderna are much better at picking up the Warmage's melee-and-magic playstyle than a pure Wizard. Their starting skills allow them to freely switch to melee once MP or Spell Stock runs out, and their growths keep them strong at both; sadly they lack in Learning growth. Medium is their recommended armor choice. ;Priest :Similar to the Warmage, but oriented towards support and healing spells, Blunt weapons and Shields. With their trained Faith skill they can take advantage of worship much quicker than other classes. ;Archer :Eulderna can make decent Mage/Archer with their good Perception growths. This class lacks Magic and Willpower bonuses, but gives a slight push towards Learning and great survival skills like Medium Armor, Evasion and Riding. This can be a good option for players who'd rather not depend so much on magic or have an easier early-game. Racial feats ;You have resistance to magic. :Grants resistance to magic (Little, ##). Changes in Elona+ Eulderna remain the same as in the original version. Spellcasting went through a significant rework, making it much easier to play pure casters and hybrids now than in the original version: * Spellbooks cost half their previous value. * Spell Stock lasts three times as long. * The potential of spells memorized increases every time the PC sleeps. * If a spellbook reading failure summons monsters into a town, they'll disappear after a few days. The only exceptions are permanent maps such as Your Home, the Truce Ground and unique dungeons. * The Wizard shopkeeper now trains spell level in exchange for platinum coins. * Skill points can be used to train and increase potential of spells. These changes, plus the addition of Class Feats, have thrown the Eulderna a few steps back in long-term class effectiveness. However, they still have a strong early-game and their growths separate them from other spellcasters. Viable Classes Besides the previous recommendations... ;Gunner :Eulderna can becomes adepts at this class for the same reasons as the Archer. However, the Gunner has better growths in Learning, Magic, and Willpower, to branch into spellcasting, making them a more favorable choice for a mage-ranged hybrid.